SCP-420-J
ITEM: SCP-420-J AKA "The Best ██████ in the World" Object Class: Awesome! Note from SCP-019: Only I can class SCP objects as Awesome!! Title cont. Hey, that’s not a real class! You gotta make it Safe or somethin'. —Dr. M████ Oh yeah, you’re right, partner, it’s totally safe. —Dr. C████ Object Class: Awesome! Totally Safe Special Containment Procedures: We keep it down in Room ███ in the basement of Building ██ at Site-██. The password is ███████. What are you doin’, mare? You can’t just tell everypony where we keep the ████, ‘cos then everypony’s gonna wanna come and get some. —Dr. M████ Hey, you can’t say ████ in the articles, mare. Oh. Oh ████. —Dr. C████ Description OK, so I got this stuff when we were down in Manehattan, really strong stuff, with lots of blue and red mixed in it… good ████. Me and M████, we were smokin’ that stuff down there, with █████ and Skinny ████, when M████ says, she says to me, “Hey, we should take this stuff back and send it through… that… machine thing that changes things and makes things better.” And I said that was an excellent idea, and so we did. Well, we tried it on Very Fine first, and whoa, we were laughin' for weeks. Sucks what happened to ███████████. Still funny as ████, though. —Dr. M████ Description cont. So we get this really great ████ out of the machine, and me and M████ try it out, and we’re like, whoa, mare, that is some excellent ████. But then we used it all up and didn’t have anything left but the seeds, and we figured we couldn’t just get rid of them, so we decided to plant them and grow them, and then M████ was like, “Hey, what about that dirt that makes ████ grow real fast?” And I said that was an excellent idea, so we went and got some dirt, and planted the seeds in it, and oh wow, man, that is some excellent ████. Recent discovery Lab analysis have discovered that SCP-420-J are a mutation of the DNA of poison Joke. A wild SCP-420-J plantation have been discovered near Site-REDACTED in the [REDACTED] Forest. Experiment Log: Test One We should give some of this ████ to that… big draconequus… thing. It'll totally mellow him.—Dr. C████ Yeah, but what if he causes an XK-Class End-Of-The-World scenario? —Dr. M████ Oh buck... -Dr. C████ Test Two Mare, I gave some of this ████ to Opal, and she chased her tail for, like, two hours.—Dr. C████ Note: Animal testing of SCP-420-J is no longer allowed. Junior researcher R██████ has been identified in security footage, fleeing Site-██ in a stolen maintenance vehicle with an SCP-420-J affected canine. Further research pending. -Director Faust Test Three We should totally give some of this ████ to Iris, mare! —Dr. C████ Mare, quit tryin' to get laid with that ████! —Dr. M████ Test Four Oh, mare, let's give some of this ████ to oh what's his face… that kickass guy. —Dr. C████ How XSPONGED say, gentlemare, your SCP-'420'-J certainly causes one to experience the most extraordinary of sensations. This, sirs, is indeed quite excellent XSPONGED do that? —Dr. M████ Test Five Hey, what if we gave some of this ████ to that pink pony thing? —Dr. C████ Why? She's, like, already stoned. —Dr. M████ ---- Addendum Addendum-01: Can anypony tell me why Dr. Twilight just walked in here demanding stir-fried noodles, pizza, corn chips, and dark chocolate? She was smiling too, what the buck? - Cafeteria Staff Addendum-02: Aw, ████, she even took the stash of seeds in my ████. —Dr. C████ 'alright, I know a mare in T██████. —Dr. M████ Addendum-03: Where can I score some of this ████? —Dr. Stable Note: This article are based on SCP-420-j of the SCP Wiki and used under the [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Creative Commons 3.0 license] Category:Plant Based Category:SCP Category:Joke SCP Category:SAFE Category:Inanimate Category:Numbered SCP Category:Mind Control Category:SCP-001